1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of aircraft tables. In particular, embodiments relate to aircraft tables of the deployable type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many aircrafts are equipped with deployable tables. The tables allow a crew member or passenger to deploy the table when it is needed and stow the table when it is not.
Some aircraft tables use a rack and pinion system as a deployment mechanism. Some such rack and pinion systems are, however, known to experience periodic failure (e.g., jamming) due to in-flight stresses imparted on the system, such as may occur during the takeoff and landing of an aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,091 to Dettmers shows a retractable table using slidable guide members in conjunction with scissor support members and a gas spring for deployment. The Dettmers patent also shows a notched support arm to hold the table in place and support its weight as well as any user-imparted loads.
Slidable guide members may be used to facilitate table deployment. In some cases, however, these deployment mechanisms may be susceptible to adverse frictional forces (e.g., binding), making deployment difficult. Furthermore, a notched arm may create a stress-concentrated pivot point, which may fail in high load situations.